


Gone

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Big spoilers for season 15, Caboose is a girl, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Particularly s15 ep16, female Caboose, i think, not genderswap just my personal headcanon, sad caboose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Caboose just really needs a hug.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Reader, Michael J. Caboose/Short!Reader
Kudos: 6





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Caboose as being a girl, so that's how I write her.

As soon as Temple’s footsteps faded, Tucker turned to Caboose.

“I’m sorry, Caboose,” He said.

Caboose was still looking down. “Gone, gone,” She muttered quietly. “... like Simmons said on scary planet?”

“Yes.”

“Forever.” Caboose’s voice was full of pain and it broke your heart. You grabbed her hand and squeezed it in what you hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Forever,” Tucker confirmed.

“But-” She started to say, but Tucker cut her off.

“Sorry, Caboose. Not this time.” His voice was quiet and sincere.

“But-but-” She finally looked up, and the tears in her eyes started to fall. “I never got to say goodbye… or thank you for being my friend.”

If you weren’t ready to kill Temple before, you were now. “Caboose, sweetie,” You murmured, squeezing her hand again. “He knows, boo. He knows.”

More tears fell and she tugged your hand carefully. You let her pull you into her a hug, wrapping your arms around her as your feet left the ground when she straightened. She buried her face in the crook of your neck and her body shuddered with an unshed sob.

As you rubbed Caboose’s back, Tucker said what you were all thinking. “They’ll pay for this. I promise, I’ll make them pay.”

“We all will,” Grif added.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a video on my dash on tumblr that led to feels that somehow led to this? I know it's canon, but I'm so sorry for hurting the baby.


End file.
